Wish
by StaticMask
Summary: "Kami dari bagian perlindungan manusia, dan kami akan mencegah kalian membuat suatu kontrak pada seseorang yang mencurigakan, oke?" ucap Aomine malas, dan Akashi hanya menghadiahkan tatapan tajam padanya. AoxAka rating T untuk berjaga-jaga.


Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Word Count : 1223 [exclude author note & disclaimer]

* * *

Dentuman keras dari sebuah benda berat yang berhadapan dengan tanah membuyarkan kegiatan para gagak hitam yang sedang berkumpul di cabang pohon, yang kini telah kering tanpa dedaunan. Kegersangan yang terjadi di sekitar wilayah tersebut membuat akal sehat tidak dianggap ada. Puluhan pria dengan baju lusuh pun rela saling adu pukul demi setetes air bersih ataupun sepotong roti. Seperti yang terjadi pada saat ini.

Seorang pria tua dengan tubuh kurus keringnya terbaring tak bernyawa di tanah dengan luka menganga di batok kepalanya, yang di akibatkan oleh hantaman benda berat. Disamping sosok pria tua tersebut, terdapat sebuah batu besar yang berlumuran darah, yang sudah pasti senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh sang kakek. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli akan kerjadian tersebut, mereka masih sibuk memperebutkan satu-satunya sumber kehidupan mereka. Yang tidak lain adalah air dan makanan.

Ironisnya, sudah bertahun-tahun kota ini dilanda kekeringan yang amat sangat, sehingga banyak korban dari bencana kelaparan, kehausan, bahkan dari penyakit-penyakit yang mematikan. Bangkai manusia dan binatang tergeletak begitu saja di seluruh penjuru kota, entah dari bencana itu sendiri, atau akibat perkelahian. Ditambah lagi dengan minimnya pasokan bahan makanan dan obat-obatan membuat kota tersebut sudah seperti kota yang terabaikan, bagaikan kota yang telah mati.

Kerusuhan sesaat itu terhenti saat ada sebuah mobil jeep asing yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk kota tersebut. Si pengemudi, pria tinggi dan tegap dengan kulit sewarna madunya melompat keluar dari kendaraan besar itu. Dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu pudar tanpa lengan, dan celana army-nya, ia melangkah dengan percaya diri ke tengah kerumunan tersebut.

"Kalian semua, ikut denganku. Kalian akan mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk hidup." Ujarnya dengan suara yang berat tanpa getar. Mata berwarna biru gelapnya memperhatikan raut wajah kebingungan para penduduk kota itu. "Para lansia dan anak-anak, silahkan masuk ke mobil lebih dahulu, sisanya menunggu beberapa mobil yang akan datang sekitar 2-5 menit lagi. Kalian aman bersama kami." Sambungnya panjang sambil sesekali melihat jam analog yang melingkari pegelangan tangannya.

"Omong kosong! Siapa kau sebenarnya, seenaknya memerintah kami!" teriak salah satu penduduk kota, yang langsung di sambut gumaman setuju dari yang lainnya. Mereka seakan tidak percaya bahwa pria tersebut akan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang benar-benar aman.

Sorakan ketidak setujuan dari para penduduk kota itu seketika terhenti saat figur lainnya mendekati mereka. Seorang pria yang lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya berjalan hingga ia berada di depan kerumunan tersebut. Sepasang iris yang tidak senada, merah dan emas, menatap mereka cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Tinggalkan mereka, Daiki. Bawa hanya anak-anak dan para lansia. Lalu tugas kita selesai." Ucapnya tenang seakan tidak menghiraukan tatapan geram si pemimpin kerumunan tersebut. Namun, saat ia berbalik, seorang peternak sapi mengambil sekop yang berada di dekatnya dan mengayunkan benda yang memiliki sisi tipis dan tajam itu ke arah si pemilik mata heterochromatic dengan sekuat tenaga.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar hingga bagian ujung dari kota itu saat si pria berkulit madu memberikan pukulan pada sendi tangan si peternak, dan menendang bagian rusuknya dengan cukup keras. Si peternak tersungkur dengan raut wajah kesakitan, sedangkan si pria berambut merah hanya memberikan seringaian yang membuat orang yang berniat menyakiti mereka kini tergetar.

"Apa ini cara kalian menyambut tamu? Maafkan kelancangan kami yang tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya Akashi Seijuro. Dari bagian perlindungan masyarakat. Dan ini Aomine Daiki." Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum sinisnya. "Kami tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, namun kami akan melawan jika ada yang berniat menyakiti kami. Seperti yang sudah di instruksikan sebelumnya, para lansia dan anak-anak silahkan naik ke mobil terlebih dahulu." Sambungnya, dan setelah itu, anak-anak dan lansia berjalan patuh menuju mobil ya telah disediakan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kota itu sesaat mobil pertama pergi. Akashi menatap jalan raya tersebut hingga mobil jeep itu benar-benar hilang dari jarak penglihatannya. Sesudahnya, ia berbalik untuk menatap kerumunan pekerja yang terdiri hanya dari kepala rumah tangga. "Siapa di antara kalian yang bertemu dengan seseorang yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam?" Aomine mengangkat kepalanya pada pertanyaan si rambut merah yang terbilang cukup tiba-tiba.

Bagaikan tahanan yang sedang di interogasi, para pria itu bungkam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis mereka. Beberapa ada yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ada juga yang memanjatkan doa-doa, seakan sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang tabu untuk di perbincangkan. Namun bukan Akashi namanya jika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau.

Mata kirinya yang berwarna keemasan seakan berpendar ditengah redupnya sinar di kota itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria berbaju cokelat tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan. Terdapat sebuah tato membentuk sebuah kata yang Akashi tahu sebagai 'keputus asaan'. Alis milik si rambut merah itu terangkat sedikit, seakan-akan ia telah menemukan hal baru yang menarik. Jelas, pria itu telah melakukan 'kontrak' pada sosok yang mereka buru.

"Apa yang ia tawarkan padamu, dan apa yang ia minta sebagai imbalan?" si pria berbaju cokelat itu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan nanar, dan ia membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"**Bunuh aku.**"

"Akashi awas!" teriak Aomine saat leher dan kepala pria berbaju itu terbelah, menampakan sesosok makhluk menjijikan dengan duri dan lendir di sekujur tubuhnya. Sontak para penduduk yang tersisa berlarian karena rasa takut dan panik. Beberapa terinjak-injak, dan yang lainnya terjebak oleh jebakan hewan yang sengaja mereka pasang di sekeliling area itu.

Pria berambut biru gelap itu ternganga sesaat melihat pria tersebut berubah menjadi monster. Sedangkan si rambut merah hanya memberikan senyum kemenangan. "Jadi ini ya permainannya. Menarik." Ia melepaskan tawa kecil dan melihat ke arah Aomine.

Saat biru navy dan dua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau gila?! Kita disini bukan untuk melawan monster tetapi untuk mengevakuasi penduduk yang tersisa!" ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke arah pria yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu.

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit. "Perintah tetap perintah, Daiki. Evakuasi seluruh penduduk yang 'bersih' lalu bunuh sisanya. Apa aku salah?" jelasnya tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi nada arogan pada tiap perkataannya. Hal itu membuat Aomine amat jengkel. Namun mau tak mau, dan karena sudah terjadi, mereka harus mengeksekusi monster itu.

"Aku butuh analisa, Akashi." Ujar pria berkulig gelap itu sambil melangkah mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Monster itu berjarak cukup dekat dengan mereka, bisa saja ia melakukan serangan tiba-tiba.

Belum sempat Akashi membalas perkataan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, monster tersebut berlari ke arah mereka, membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya yang berbentuk tabung, seakan hendak menelan kedua anggota keamanan itu bulat-bulat.

Dengan sigap, si rambut merah melemparkan sebuah granat ke dalam mulut monster tersebut dan berlari menjauh, Aomine mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berlari hingga menemukan sebuah tumpukan karung berisi pasir dan memutuskan untuk berlindung disana.

"Kau behutang penjelasan padaku, Akashi. Bagaimana bisa makhluk itu ada di dalam tubuh seorang manusia?" Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tidak percaya. Sejauh ini, mereka hanya mengevakuasi para penduduk tanpa harus melihat langsung apa yang disebut 'monster' itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana wujudnya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya.

Si pemilik mata heterochromatic itu menutup kedua telinganya malas, dan sesaat setelahnya, sebuah ledakan cukup keras pun terdengan. Diikuti dengan kulit, daging, dan darah yang terciprat ke segala arah, beruntung mereka berdiam diri di balik tumpukan karung pasir. Namun mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri dari bau anyir dan busuk yang menyeruak dari daging yang telah terkontaminasi oleh suatu obat-obatan berbahaya itu.

"Akan ku jelaskan setelah kita kembali ke markas. Tempat ini tidak layak dijadikan tempat untuk berbicara serius." Jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah sapu tangan bersih yang berada di sakunya. Dengan segera ia menutupi hidungnya untuk memblokir akses bau-bau tidak sedap itu kedalam otaknya.

* * *

Jujur, sebenarnya ini cuma ide random yang sempat terlintas di benak saya, konsep lawannya masih seperti resident evil dan plotnya masih agak blur. Dan saya pun masih agak paya dalam menulis bahasa Indonesia, saya gak tau pasti mana kata yang baku dan tidak baku, kata yang efektif dan yang tidak, jadi saya mohon bantuannya untuk mengkoreksi jika ada yang salah.

~StaticMask


End file.
